


Sneaky Little Ladies I

by Zinthezinner



Series: Sneaky Little Ladies Series (Love Live! Nijigasaki Among Us) [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Gen, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: The Nijigasaki idols play Among us, and Kanata gets Impostor...
Series: Sneaky Little Ladies Series (Love Live! Nijigasaki Among Us) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058954
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Sneaky Little Ladies I

_Fufu… Ayumu-chan and I, huh~?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Better go fake some tasks. I’ll go for cafeteria download first. Looks like they’re scattering left and down…_ _  
_ _  
_ _1…_ _  
_ _2…_ _  
_ _3…_ _  
_ _4…_ _  
_ _5… (Oh hello Shioriko-chan)_ _  
_ _6…_ _  
_ _7… (I should head to admin next)_ _  
_ _8…_ _  
_ _9…_ _  
_ _10\. I can leave now._ _  
_ _  
_ _Down we goooo~_ _  
_ _  
_ _Check admin briefly, looks like everyone’s pretty far away… and oh! Hello Rina-chan~!_ _  
_ _  
_ _…_ _  
_ _  
_ _Goodbye, Rina-chan~! Stabby stabby stabby. Fufu~_ _  
_ _  
_ _Walky walky around to nav… and Shizuku-chan is alread here~! Hello, darling alibi~_ _  
_ _  
_ _Let’s pretend to do the guide-y one while she does that download… yes… just hope the bar goes up when I want it to…_ _  
_ _  
_ **DEAD BODY REPORTED!** **  
** **  
** kasumi: Where

kanatachan: where  
  
setsuna: Where???  
  
osaka: my data...  
  
ai: admin  
  
ayumu: where?  
oh  
  
ai: where was everyone?  
  
ayumu: setsuna chan, emma san and I were at reactor  
  
Mifune: I was doing the task with the dials in electrical.  
  
osaka: kanata san was with me at navigation  
  
kasumin: kasumin was in lower engines!  
  
Karin: Why is my name red?  
  
ayumu: a  
  
setsuna: A  
  
ai: karin,,  
  
kasumin: Well Im voting karin senpai  
  
**kasumin has voted.  
  
**kanatachan: same  
  
**kanatachan has voted.** **  
** **  
** **ayumu has voted.**  
  
Emma: What is happening?  
  
**ai has voted.**  
  
ayumu: were voting karin san off, emma san!  
tap her on the main screen and then tap the tick  
  
Emma: Oh! Thank You, Ayumu Chan  
  
**Emma has voted.** **  
** **  
** setsuna: Karin san… your name is red when youre the impostor  
Im sorry, but I have to vote for you now! Try not to make the same mistake twice!  
  
**setsuna has voted.** **  
** **  
** **osaka has voted.** **  
** **  
** **Mifune has voted.** **  
** **  
** osaka: karin san are you voting? we wont have to wait if you do  
  
**Karin has voted.** **  
** **  
** **Karin: kasumin, kanatachan, ayumu, ai, Emma, setsuna, osaka, Mifune** **  
** **  
** **Skipped Waiting: Karin** **  
** **  
** **Karin was not An Impostor.** **  
** **2 Impostors remain.** **  
** **  
** _Well will you look at that? Karin-chan went and got herself voted off for me~_ _  
_ _  
_ _Where was I going next..? I think it’s time to go into admin… do a little card swipe… do a fun little jig…_ _  
_ _  
_ _Shizuku-chan headed back to the download, I assume… that’s gotta suck, being interrupted like that~_ _  
_ _  
_ _Hello Setsuna-chan, are you here for a card swipe too? You are, aren’t you~ I’ll watch you first, to clear you~_ _  
_ _  
_ _Struggling, are we? That’s pretty cute~_ _  
_ _  
_ _My turn… let’s pretend to struggle until the bar goes up~_ _  
_ _  
_ _C’mon, someone else do a task pl- there we go~_ _  
_ _  
_ _Walk away time, let’s head on down to electrical. Hello Emma-chan~! And goodbye Setsuna-chan, you’re lucky my kill cooldown has a few seconds left~_ _  
_ _  
_ _She’s headed into electrical with me… this is my chance…_ _  
_ _  
_ _Ah, the doors locked behind me. Is Ayumu-chan in here~? She is~! And Kasumi-chan, too… I wonder if she’s thinking what I’m thinking..?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Stabby stabby, Emma-chan~!_ _  
_ _  
_ _You too, Ayumu-chan! Get her!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Yaaaaay~! Four down, four to go~_ _  
_ _  
_ _She’s venting, I’ll vent too. To… medbay. Ah, she’s joined me again~! Let’s go… cafeteriawards~! And to weapons, good good~_ _  
_ _  
_ _Hello, Setsuna-chan. I see you seeing us._ _  
_ _  
_ **DEAD BODY REPORTED!  
  
**kanatachan: where  
  
setsuna: Where??  
  
osaka: again? really?  
  
Mifune: Ah. There are two of them.  
  
ai: kasumin and emmacchi, both in electrical  
  
osaka: I was almost done with the upload…  
  
ai: oof  
  
kanatachan: oof  
  
ai: where was everyone?  
  
setsuna: I was in weapons, I saw ayumu san and kanata san with me  
  
ayumu: mhm!  
  
osaka: I was in admin  
  
Mifune: I was in the upper engines.  
  
kanatachan: self report?  
  
ai: ehhhh???  
  
setsuna: Ai san, what tasks do you have?  
  
ai: I have some wiring left  
and uhhhhh  
something in reactor, idr what  
  
setsuna: No visual tasks?  
  
ai: no :pensive:  
  
ayumu: thats kinda sus,,  
  
osaka: indeed  
  
kanata: sus  
  
**ayumu has voted.**  
  
ai: but wait!!  
wait wait wait!  
shioti and shizuku arent clear!  
  
ayumu: a youre right sorry! guys?  
  
osaka: I have shields, come watch me  
  
**ai has voted.** **  
** **  
** ai: skip?  
  
kanatachan: were running out of time…  
yeah skip  
  
**kanatachan has voted.** **  
** **  
** **osaka has voted.** **  
** **  
** **setsuna has voted.** **  
** **  
** **Mifune has voted.** **  
** **  
****ai: ayumu** **  
** **  
** **Skipped Waiting: ai, kanatachan, osaka, setsuna, Mifune** **  
** **  
** **No one was ejected (Skipped).** **  
** **2 Impostors remain.** **  
** **  
** _Alright, time to follow Shizuku-chan. Is everyone else..? Yes? No? Yes? Okay good, let’s all follow her like little ducklings~_ _  
_ _  
_ _Watching… watching… and the shield lights are on~! Well done~_ _  
_ _  
_ _I’ll follow her now… looks like Ayumu-chan and Setsuna-chan are headed upwards, Shioriko-chan to admin maybe..? And off we go to the left, I wonder what we’ll do~_ _  
_ _  
_ _Ai-chan heading into electrical… tempting, but I can blame her for self-reports if I leave her alone. I’ll do the alignment task with Shizuku-chan over here…_ _  
_ _  
_ _… And now I go up and do the other one..._ _  
_ _  
_ _… Or will I..? Oopsies, looks like o2 is in trouble~_ _  
_ _  
_ _Oh no, how horrible~! Let’s go to admin to fix it, Shizuku-chan._ _  
_ _  
_ **DEAD BODY REPORTED** **  
** **  
** kanatachan: where  
  
Mifune: Uehara san.  
  
ayumu: s  
shioriko chan!  
  
osaka: what?  
  
ai: ohhhh ****  
  
kanatachan: did I forget to turn the profanity filter off again?  
  
Mifune: I saw you over Yuki sans corpse.  
  
ayumu: sh shioriko chan its not what you think!  
  
Mifune: I wont hesitate.  
  
**Mifune has voted.** **  
** **  
** ayumu: I just got there myself! someone else must have done it! I was about to hit the report button!  
  
Mifune: Where was everyone else?  
  
osaka: I was with kanata san again, we were at engines until o2 crisis  
  
kanatachan: confirmed  
  
ai: I saw them there, I was headed for reactor before o2 and I went through cafeteria with them  
  
ayumu: a  
  
Mifune: I was correct. You were caught red handed, Uehara san. What have you to say for yourself?  
  
ayumu: setsuna chan if youre reading this Im so sorry!! you were just such an easy target,,  
  
**osaka has voted.** **  
** **  
** **kanatachan has voted.** **  
** **  
** ai: ayumu, **  
** **  
** **ai has voted.** **  
** **  
** **ayumu has voted.** **  
** **  
** **ayumu: Mifune, osaka, kanatachan, ai, ayumu** **  
** **  
** **ayumu was An Impostor.** **  
** **1 Impostor remains.** **  
** **  
** _Ayumu-chan… that was sad. Such bad timing…_ _  
_ _  
_ _Oh well. Time to head back to engines, but first… let’s pretend to put the samples in~_ _  
_ _  
_ _See you soon, you two~! Or maybe I’ll see Shioriko-chan next, fufu~_ _  
_ _  
_ _Aaaaand back out. Engines time, and nobody’s in to witness. Standing here anyway, don’t mind me~_ _  
_ _  
_ _Task bar’s up, let’s head to cams. I spy, with my little eye, one Shioriko-chan in the nav hallway~! Wonder what she’s doing over there~ And Ai-chan tailing Shizuku-chan right next to me…_ _  
_ _  
_ _My kill cooldown is so close… let’s say hi (:_ _  
_ _  
_ _… Risky move, but I’ll take it. Gotta get to the report button before she does, and then type faster too._ _  
_ _  
_ _Stabby stabby, Shizuku-chan~!_ _  
_ _  
_ **DEAD BODY REPORTED**  
  
****kanatachan: ai chan.  
  
ai: a  
kana chan!!  
  
Mifune: What happened?  
  
kanatachan: she killed in front of me  
  
ai: SHE KIL  
no I didnt!  
  
kanatachan: literally right in front of me  
  
ai: THAT WAS YOU!!  
  
Mifune: Miyashita san.  
  
ai: SHIOTI YOU DONT SERIOUSLY BELIEVE HER DO YOU?!>?  
  
kanatachan: right in front of my salad  
been self reporting all game, too  
  
ai: ugfiehdfawsfpoawsf  
no!!  
  
**Mifune has voted.** **  
** **  
** **kanatachan has voted.** **  
** **  
** ai: wow.  
  
**ai has voted.** **  
** **  
** **ai: Mifune, kanatachan** **  
** **  
** **kanatachan: ai** **  
** **  
** **ai was not An Impostor.** **  
** **1 Impostor remains.** **  
** **  
** **Victory**

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write! Based off my own experiences playing Among Us with my fellow niji twitter roleplayers, but no one specific game was the model for the whole fic. Somehow Kanata wasn't sus this round. Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
